The Magical Watch
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Ritsu finds a watch that can shrink things. She has a little too much fun with it and decides to shrink her friends. When Sawako finds out, she won't be happy about it. But Ritsu is having a blast with the watch she found. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!


**The Magical Watch.**

* * *

Ritsu was looking through the closet in the Light Music Club Room. "Oh...what's this?" Ritsu found a shiny object and grabbed it. "Cool! A watch. I guess the other Light Music Club left it here...mine now." Ritsu's put it on and sets the time to the correct time as of today. Ritsu pressed buttons and a red lazer shoots out of the watch and hits a box. The box went small. To the size of a Rubix Cube. "Whoa...this watch is magical...I can shrink stuff...Mmmmmmm what to shrink next." Ritsu then got an idea and went to Mugi's tea set. Ritsu snickered and fires the lazer and Mugi's tea set went tiny. Ritsu picked up the tiny cup and sips it. "That's good." She said.

"Ritsu what are you doing in here?" Mio asked, walking in the club room.

"Um...nothing." Ritsu quickly answered and hides Mugi's now shrunk tea set.

"Then what's behind your back?" Mio asked, walking up to Ritsu.

"Nothing." Ritsu said.

"Let me see. Are you trying to scare me again?"

"No Mio...it's nothing I promise."

"Really? Then show me what your hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Now Ritsu!"

As the two talk back Ritsu shot the lazer at Mio. Mio then got tiny. To the size of a roach.

"RITSU! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Mio yelled out. Ritsu could barely hear her.

"Wow...your voice sounds funny." Ritsu chuckled.

"What! No it dosen't!"

"Yes it does...you sound like a chipmunk."

"Whatever...now please turn me back to normal."

"I don't know how." Ritsu said and grabbed Mio and placed her on the table.

"What do you mean you don't know how!?

"I don't know...all I know is how to shrink things."

"Well you better figure out how to make me bigger again. And hurry before anyone sees me like this. Azusa would freak out...and so will the entire school!"

"You know Mio? I kinda like you better like this." Ritsu said and grabbed Mio again.

"PUT ME DOWN RITSU!"

"I bet Yui would love you like this." Ritsu said and shrinks a chair and put it on the table for Mio to sit on. Ritsu then gives Mio a cup of tea...that got shrunk earlier. "It still tastes good."

Mio took a sip. "It does." Yui, Mugi, and Azusa made their way inside.

"HI EVERYONE!...where's Mio?" Yui asked.

"Is she not here yet?" Azusa asked.

"I think she still on cleaning duty." Mugi said.

"Oh hey girls! What's up?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"They can't hear you from the door Mio."

"Well...Mio is here...come and see." Ritsu said and Mugi, Azusa and Yui walk to the table and sit down. Still not noticing Mio on the table sitting in a tiny chair.

"WHOA! IS THAT A MIO DOLL!?" Yui was shocked...seeing a tiny Mio.

"What..no! I'm real! Ritsu did this to me!" Mio said and Yui grabbed her.

"It's so cute! Ritsu did you make this?" Yui asked. Mio was getting mad.

"I did make it...and she's fully functional." Ritsu lied and winked at Mio. Mio growled.

"YUI! I AM NOT A DOLL!" Yui heard Mio squeaked.

"OH MY GOSH SHE SOUNDS SO CUTE!" Yui said and rubs her cheek on Mio. Mio growls.

"Who wants cake?" Mugi asked, holding a tray of sliced cakes.

"ME!" Yui raised her hand. "Oh sorry Mio." She puts Mio down on the chair. Ritsu shrinks a cake for Mio to eat.

"This so cool." Azusa said. "Anyways you can turn Mio back to normal?"

"Not yet Azusa...I still need to figure that out." Ritsu answered and watched the tiny Mio eat the tiny cake with her tiny fork. Yui kept her eyes on the tiny Mio.

"Do you mind?" Mio asked Yui.

"No." Yui cooed. Mio rolled her eyes and got up and walked to Ritsu.

"Please...find a way to reverse the effect." Mio said.

"I promise I'll find a way to make you bigger." Ritsu said, and finished eating her cake.

"I think Mio should stay like this for a week." Mugi said.

"Can you turn me into a tiny thing like Mio?" Yui asked Ritsu.

"I think Mio needs a friend." Ritsu said and shoots Yui to the same size as Mio. Yui lands on the table.

"WOW! I'M TINY AND CUTE!" Yui yelled out in a squeaky voice. "MIO-CHAN!" Yui ran to Mio and hugged her. Azusa kept her eyes on the tiny Yui and Mio as Yui was bouncing around, hugging Mio.

"Get off please Yui." Mio said.

"Sorry." Yui lets her go and walked to Mugi. "You're giant Mugi-chan!"

"No Yui, you're tiny." Mugi giggled and held up Yui and put her in the tiny chair. Mio was walking around talking with Ritsu about reversing the effect.

"I will figure it out tonight. In the mean time...just have fun being tiny."

"THIS IS NOT FUN RITSU!"

"It is for me. And the others...I mean look at Yui. She's having a blast.

"HEY RITSU...CAN YOU SHRINK GITA FOR ME!?" Yui yelled out, standing on top of the chair.

"Sure thing."

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Mio asked, jumping onto Ritsu, holding onto her shirt.

"Should I shrink your bass too Mio?"

"NO!"

"Okay." Ritsu shrinks Yui's guitar and gives it to her.

"GITA!" Yui cooed him. Tiny Yui starts to play her tiny Gita. Ritsu puts Mio down on the table and she walking around the table. Sawako comes in and greets the girls.

"Where's Mio and Yui?" She asked.

"They are around somewhere." Ritsu said. Sawako sat down on the table and Mugi gives her cake.

"Ew bug." Sawako said and slams her paper down on Mio. The girls gasp out and Sawako checks if she killed the bug.

"Ouch." Mio said. Yui looked over at Mio. She went splat...but she was still alive.

"Mio-chan?" Yui went to her.

"More bugs." Sawako said and Yui saw her raise her hand up with the paper. Yui runs away and Sawako slams her hand down. Mio gets up and saw Yui running away from Sawako and her paper.

"She thinks we're bugs!" Yui cried out.

"WAIT THEY'RE NOT BUGS! It's Yui and Mio. I shrunk them with this watch." Ritsu said and took the paper out of her teacher's hand.

"What?"

"Just look." Sawako fixed her glasses and lowered her face to see Mio and Yui standing next to another. They wave at Sawako.

"Hi Sawako-chan!" Yui said. Sawako turned her head to Ritsu.

"Change them back now...or else."

"Or else what?" Ritsu asked.

"Detention and club suspension." Sawako said. Ritsu gasped.

"Really?"

"YES REALLY! How would the entire school react to this freak show?"

"I don't know...but it's fun."

"I don't care if it's fun...I want those two back to normal by tomorrow morning.." Sawako said and left the club room.

"Well...look what you did Ritsu." Mio said, crossing her arms. "You better fix us soon."

"But I like being tiny." Yui said.

"Well I don't Yui. We need Ritsu to change us back." Mio said. Yui ran to Azusa and climbed on to her. She then got to her shoulder and sat down on her shoulder.

"Hi Yui." Azusa said.

"Hi Azu-nyan!" Yui waved. Mugi grabbed Mio and placed her in Ritsu's hands.

"You better change us back Ritsu!" Mio yelled out.

"Don't worry...I will." She said.

"I don't wanna change back." Yui said.

"But Yui...the school would think you've gone missing...and you can't perform at school festivals that are coming up...you can't show yourself like this to the entire school." Azusa said.

"Awwww...I'm sure they won't be freaked out." Yui said.

"We don't wanna risk it. How would your sister react seeing you like this?"

"Maybe she would like it? Take me to Ui now Azu-nyan!" Yui said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yui-senpai."

"Hey, we better just tell Ui about this. I decided to take Mio and Yui home with me to figure out, to turn them normal tonight." Ritsu said.

"Okay." Mugi said and went to go find Ui. Azusa sighs.

"It's okay Azusa. It'll be fine. I'm sure Ui will react normally. It's no big deal." Ritsu puts Mio on her shoulder and takes her cleaned up plate and cleans up the table of cake crumbs.

"When you fix me Ritsu, I'm going to mess with you next time." Mio said.

"Whatever...I'm sure you won't have the guts to do it." Ritsu rolled her eyes. Mugi returns with Ui.

"So where is she?" Ui asked.

"She's right on Azusa's shoulder." Mugi replied, and sat down. Azusa walked to Ui and Yui stood up on Azusa's shoulder.

"HI UI!" Yui waved at Ui. To Ui, Yui's voice was squeaky...but to Yui and Mio, her voice was normal.

"Is that really you big sis?...well I guess I should call you little sis for now on." Ui giggled. Yui giggled as well. Ui then picked Yui and looked at closer.

"I'll be going to Ritsu's place so she can figure out how to turn Mio and me back to normal, before tomorrow morning." Yui replied.

"Oh..well I hope Ritsu can cure you both." Ui said.

"I'll try my best to figure this watch out." Ritsu said and starts messing with it.

"Don't mess with it Ritsu." Mugi said and touched a button, it shoots a lazer at Mugi and she turns tiny as well. "Huh? Oh my."

"I'm so sorry Mugi!" Ritsu said and picked up the tiny Mugi.

"I kinda like this." Mugi said.

"Mugi got shrinked up." Ui said and walked to the tiny Mugi in Ritsu's hand. Ui placed Yui next to Mugi and Mio jumped down onto Ritsu's hand. The three girls tiny and they laugh.

"Oh...Sawako gonna kill me." Ritsu said.

"It's okay..just tell her I left already." Said Mugi.

"I got to return to cleaning duty..let me know how everything is little sis tonight." Ui said and left the club room. Azusa and Ritsu were the only ones normal sized.

"Let me know too how everything is Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said.

"Sure thing." Ritsu said. Azusa leaves to go home and Ritsu decided to take Mugi, Yui and Mio home with her. Yui and Mio were on Ritsu's shoulder and Mugi in her pocket. Once Ritsu got home she placed her three tiny friends on her dresser.

"Are you gonna do it now?" Mio asked.

"Not yet...at least relax for a while. Ritsu sat on her bed and looked down at her tiny club members. Yui and Mugi climb her leg. Mio stood next to Ritsu's leg and leaned against her side. Mugi and Yui sat on Ritsu's legs and they look up at her. Ritsu was messing with her watch, trying to figure out the options on the thing.

"If you think you got it, you should test it out first, and not on us." Mugi said.

"That's what I planned. I think I'll try it on my pillow." Ritsu said. She places Mugi and Yui on her dresser and Mio too. Ritsu sets up her pillow and gets ready to fire with the watch she found earlier today. She fires and the pillow shrunk.

"Darn...it didn't work Ritsu." Mio said.

"Try it again Ri-chan!" Yui cheered her president on.

"I will or else I'll be suspended from the club." Ritsu said and hits shoots the lazer at her second pillow. It shrunk too. Ritsu checks the options on the watch. "I think I got it." She said and shoots the second pillow. It grows in size, to the size of a giant teddy bear toy.

"SHE DID IT!" Mugi and Yui cheered.

"Okay...I think I got it...so who's first?" Ritsu asked.

"I am!" Yui said and jumped onto the bed and sat down on the pillow. Ritsu fires at Yui and Yui looked like she becoming normal again...but she grew more than she needed to and now was 12 feet tall. Her head goes through the roof.

"Uh oh." Yui said in a deep voice.

"Oh crap! Now Yui is giant!"

"Now I can be the best sea monster in the world." Yui said and smiled.

"Oh great." Mugi face palmed herself.

"Um...I don't think that was suppose to happen...let me try shrinking Yui again." Ritsu said and fixed her watch settings. She shoots Yui and she came back to normal size.

"I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Yui said.

"It seems I have to make you guys larger and then shrink you again." Ritsu said and shoots Mio and Mugi, who become giants. Ritsu's roof breaks.

"We'll fix it." Mugi said.

"Now shrink us please Ritsu." Mio said.

"Yeah yeah, give me a minute." Ritsu said and changes the setting again and shoots Mio and Mugi to normal size.

"Finally! We are back to normal!" Mio said.

"Yes indeed." Mugi said, looking at her hands. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome." Ritsu said and puts the watch away. "Well I guess won't be using this for a while." Then...Ritsu got an idea...she was going to pull a prank on Sawako. The next day came and Ritsu hid her watch in her school bag. Sawako was glad that Yui and Mio were back to normal. It was the end of the school day and Sawako forgot something in the staff room...this was the perfect time for Ritsu to have her way. She shrinks Sawako's tea cup and cake that Mugi served. Ritsu even shrunk her chair. The girls chuckle. Ritsu then shrinks Sawako's purse. The girls snicker as Sawako came in.

"What are you doing with that thing Ritsu!?" She yelled out.

"Oh!" Ritsu shrinks Sawako.

"What the!? Ritsu...you better change me back right now this instant! Or you're in big trouble missy!" Sawako squeaked out. The girls laugh, ignoring Sawako anger.


End file.
